Ferdinand (film)
United States of America |Based on=''The Story of Ferdinand'' by Munro Leaf |Director=Carlos Saldanha |Producer=Bruce Anderson Lori Forte |Screenplay=Jordan Roberts |Writer= |Starring= |Music=John Powell Nick Jonas |Cinematography=Renato Falcão |Editor=Harry Hitner |Language=English |AKA= |Release= December 14, 2017 December 15, 2017 December 15, 2017 December 15, 2017 December 16, 2017 December 20, 2017 December 21, 2017 December 21, 2017 December 21, 2017 December 21, 2017 December 22, 2017 December 22, 2017 December 22, 2017 December 25, 2017 December 25, 2017 December 26, 2017 January 8, 2017 February 15, 2017 February 19, 2017 }} |Time=1 h 47 min |Genre=Comedy |Rating= |Budget= |Box= }} Ferdinand is an American computer-animated comedy film produced by Blue Sky Studios and 20th Century Fox, based on the children's book The Story of Ferdinand by Munro Leaf. The film is directed by Carlos Saldanha and it was released on December 15, 2017 in the United States. Official Synopsis Production In 2011, it was reported that 20th Century Fox Animation had acquired the rights to the children's book The Story of Ferdinand by Munro Leaf to adapt it into a computer-animated feature film with Carlos Saldanha attached to direct it. Brodesser-Akner, Claude. [http://www.vulture.com/2011/02/the_story_of_ferdinand.html Fox, Ice Age Director Bullish on The Story of Ferdinand]. (February 18, 2011). Vulture. Retrieved May 18, 2017. In May 2013, Fox titled the film simply Ferdinand, which would be produced by Blue Sky Studios. Chitwood, Adam. DreamWorks Animation Moves B.O.O. Release Up to June 5, 2015 and TROLLS to November 4, 2016; Fox Dates ANUBIS and FERDINAND. (May 16, 2013). Collider. Retrieved May 18, 2017. John Powell, a frequent collaborator with Saldanha, announced that he would be composing the film's score. John Powell to Score Blue Sky Studios' 'Ferdinand'. (September 14, 2016). Film Music Reporter. Retrieved May 18, 2017. Plot The film begins as a truck from Casa del Toro speeds towards the Casa and we pan over the area. In the training grounds, young Valiente, Bones and Guapo play-fight and butt-heads. Ferdinand emerges from behind a door with a bucket in his mouth and tries to walk past the trio without getting tangled in the fight. He successfully makes his way there, waters a little red flower in the training grounds and takes a deep breath of its scent. The truck backs into the Casa and the four bulls crowd around it. Valiente calls it the "Winner's Truck" and explains to Ferdinand, with much contempt, that the truck indicated that a matador would come to pick a bull to fight. He adds that his father would definitely be picked and when he grows up, he would be picked. The scene cuts to his imagination of himself, a renowned and muscular bull, feared by all and winning fights in Plaza de Toros. The other bulls, excluding Ferdinand, proceed to marvel at the thought of themselves being picked. Amidst the bragging, Valiente pushes Bones. While Ferdinand helps him up, the bulls spot his flower. Valiente starts mocking him and challenges him to a fight, which the other bull refuses politely and tells Valiente to hit him instead of the flower. Confused and taken aback, Valiente gives up. In another pen, the door swings open an the adult bulls charge out, among them, Ferdinand's father, Raf, and Valiente's father. The two said bulls face-off and Raf is picked, much to Valiente's chagrin. Raf greets Ferdinand happily but the latter is reluctant for him to fight, expressing that he does not wish to fight. Raf, frowning sadly, tells Ferdinand that he hopes that they would not need to fight but their world isn't built that way. Raf bids goodbye to his son before boarding the truck and promises to return. He returns to his pen, only to see fuming Valiente and his father. Valiente tramples the flower and they leave. Cast The cast of Ferdinand are as follows @FerdinandMovie. Ferdinand Cast and Characters Revealed!. (March 31, 2017). Facebook. Retrieved May 18, 2017.: *John Cena as Ferdinand *Colin H. Murphy as Young Ferdinand *David Tennant as Angus *Anthony Anderson as Bones *Gabriel Igl as Cuatro *Kate McKinnon as Lupe *Boris Kodjoe as Klaus *Miguel Ángel Silvestre as El Primero *Raúl Esparza as Moreno *Jerrod Carmichael as Paco *Gina Rodriguez as Una *Chris Rock as Dos *Bobby Cannavale as Valiente, Valiente's Father *Sally Phillips as Greta *Flula Borg as Hans *Karla Martínez as Isabella *Peyton Manning as Guapo *Katie Silverman as Nina *Julia Scarpa Saldanha as Young Nina *Juanes as Juan *Jeremy Sisto as Raf *Karla Martínez as Isabella *Belita Moreno as Shopkeeper Crew *'Directed by:' Carlos Saldanha *'Produced by:' **Bruce Anderson **Lori Forte *'Screenplay by:' **Jordan Roberts *'Head of Story:' Warren Leonhardt Bennett, Macaela J.. Blue Sky Studios a prize in state’s incentive wars. (June 11, 2017). Greenwich Time. Retrieved June 15, 2017. *'Head of Character Development:' Sang Jun Lee *'Lead Sculptor:' Vicki Saulls *'Music by:' **John Powell (Official Sountrack) **Nick Jonas (Home) *'Cinematography by:' Renato Falcão *'Edited by:' Harry Hitner Soundtrack and Score Original soundtrack, Ferdinand: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack, and score, Ferdinand: Original Motion Picture Score, were played in the film. The latter also showcases the iconic original song Home. Awards and Accolades Ferdinand was nominated as "Best Animated Feature Film" for the 75th Golden Globe Awards on December 11, 2017. Original song Home was also nominated for the “Best Original Song”. Bahiana, Ana Maria. Nominations for the 75th Golden Globe Awards Have Been Announced. (December 11, 2018). Golden Globe Awards. It was also nominated for the "Outstanding Achievement for Production Design in an Animated Feature Production" award for the 45th Annual Annie Awards. The nominees are Production Designers Tom Cardone, Arden Chan, Andrew Hickson, Mike Lee and Jason Sadler.45TH ANNUAL ANNIE AWARDS Nominees - Outstanding Achievement for Production Design in an Animated Feature Production. Annie Awards. It was also nominated for "Outstanding Achievement for Editorial in an Animated Feature Production" and the nominees are Editors Harry Hitner and Tom Nordquist. 45TH ANNUAL ANNIE AWARDS Nominees - Outstanding Achievement for Editorial in an Animated Feature Production. Annie Awards. Gallery Videos Trailers and Promotions Ferdinand Teaser Trailer HD 20th Century FOX Ferdinand Official Trailer HD 20th Century FOX Ferdinand Trailer HD 20th Century FOX FERDINAND OFFICIAL HD TRAILER 3 2017 Ferdinand - John Cena Shout out Coming to Event Cinemas December 2017 Barrel into Cinemark Connections with Ferdinand! FERDINAND says turn off your cellphone! Ferdinand 'Hold on tight' Official HD Clip 2017 Ferdinand Turkey Day Group Chat 20th Century FOX Clips Ferdinand "Bull in a China Shop" Clip 20th Century FOX Ferdinand "Weird is the New Normal" Clip 20th Century FOX Ferdinand "Filthy Hedgehogs" Clip 20th Century FOX TV Spots Ferdinand "The World's Biggest Pet" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX Ferdinand "I'm Not a Fighting Bull" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX Ferdinand "You Seem Fun" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX Ferdinand "Mama Like That" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX Ferdinand "The Beloved Classic Comes to Life" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX Ferdinand "Two Friends, One Amazing Adventure" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX Ferdinand "Watch Me" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX Interviews Ferdinand Carlos Saldanha Exclusive Interview Ferdinand John Cena Exclusive Interview References External Links *Official Blue Sky Studios Webpage *Official Fox Movies Webpage * * * Category:Movies Category:Media